1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ophthalmic tool for an eye imaging device, wherein an ophthalmic speculum is used to hold a patient's eyelids open and to retain a lens probe of the eye imaging device in order to ensure the lens probe to be contacted with and placed on the cornea of the patient.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Eye imaging device, especially for pediatric retinal imaging device such as “RetCam”, is a device for screening retinopathy of prematurity (ROP), newborn screening examination, or other pediatric eye examination, wherein the eye imaging device is specifically for the eyes of infants and/or children to capture ophthalmic images electronically. Generally speaking, the eye imaging device comprises a hand-held lens probe placing on the cornea of the patient in an upright manner. After the optical coupling gel is applied on the eye anterior surface, the lens probe of the eye imaging device must be held properly to leave a gap filled by the optical coupling gel in order to contact with the cornea of the patient. Then, the lens probe is displaced by either a rotational or angular movement in order to capture different ophthalmic images at different angles.
An eyelid speculum is typically used for holding the patient's eyelids open to allow greater access to the anterior surface of the eyeball during image capturing procedure. The eyelid speculum generally comprises two engaging members adapted for insertion under upper and lower eyelids of the patient, and a frame between the two engaging members that permits relative displacement of the engaging members. A major drawback of the eyelid speculum is that the eyelid speculum does not provide any relative guidance to the lens probe of the eye imaging device. In most cases, the engaging members are two small and will block the lens probe to be contacted with the cornea of the patient. As a result, the eye imaging device may not able to capture clear ophthalmic images.
Another useful tool for eye imaging device is a sclera depressor designed to better control the globe of the eye. The sclera depressor has an elongated handle and a depressor end configured selected from a group consisting of ring depressor, ball end depressor, and flat spatula depressor. The sclera depressor is used for controlling eye position by pressing against the sclera of the eye with the depressor end, so that the lens probe can be aligned with the cornea of the patient. Accordingly, the doctor has to use one hand to hold the lens probe and the other hand to hold the sclera depressor. Since the lens probe and the sclera depressor are held in an upright manner, it is difficult for the doctor to properly control the lens probe by one hand and to control the eye position by the sclera depressor by the other hand at the same time.
Therefore, the conventional eyelid speculum and sclera depressor are not designed for incorporating with the eye imaging device.